


Contrary To What We Believe.

by soorinkim02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Gen, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, johnten if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soorinkim02/pseuds/soorinkim02
Summary: CEO Jeong Jaehyun, young and rich, was actually not interested in anyone at his friend's party until someone caught his eyes and stole his heart.Jaehyun: "the blue hair one, who is he?"





	Contrary To What We Believe.

**Author's Note:**

> I got the prompt at one of my favourite jaeyong fan instagram page. 
> 
> If you know then you know.

After a 10 hour long flight anyone will have thought that the first thing Jung Jaehyun is gonna do will be taking his sweet rest at his house with his family. But hey there is no way he will missed his best friend,Johnny party of the year. He had to return to Korea in a rush after hearing that his father has suddenly put his name as the successor of their family company. So now all of a sudden he is the CEO of the world renowned company known for being the top in the entertainment industry only equivalent to the mysterious Lee's company.

The trio is now complete. Known best as the three charming princes in the entertainment industry. Nakamota Yuta, the top tier actor who born in Japan but regain his fame in Korea as Japan's heartthrob. Seo Youngho or Johnny as people call him is the most successful model and photographer that has covered some of the best magazine in the world.

Of course the most famous is The Jung Jaehyun. People from all around the world flocked at him hoping that he will try to be one of the hottest star just like his friend. But contrary to what they thought Jaehyun did not step in the industry at all and remained as the youngest son of the Jung's Cooperation. 

As they were talking with stares coming from all across the room, Jaehyun could feel the lack of attention poured into them as someone entered the main door. As Jahyun turned his attention towards the crowd he could see strands of blue hair peeking through. Damn. Who is brave enough to dye their hair to blue? a colour that will obviously be hard to pull off for anyone. Even Jaehyun himself has only tried a handful of colour and still feel that light brown is his best colour yet.

When the crowd finally settles down then he can finally see the mysterious person. He thought that it will probably Oh Sehun the guy known for his colourful hair but as his eyes greeted the one he was faced with an unfamiliar face instead.

Jaehyun is certain he has never seen this guy before. That face is not one that people will forget even in a million years not even if you see it for a slight second. A beauty he certainly is. Jaw so sharp it can cut any diamond, T-zone so perfect and double eyelids which all makes him looks fierce. But it doesn't end there his doe like eye, luscious rose like lips and a slender yet toned body all blends together. Doing it at a surgeon will resulted to a horrified face which screams surgery but his looks so natural creating a symmetrical face that loses to no other. He has never seen him before but he looks a little familiar after a while still Jaehyun can't put a name on that face.

He turned his head towards the owner of this party. "Hey John, the blue hair one , who is he?" Johnny took a peek on the person and chuckled. 

"That guy?" Jaehyun nodded, eyes still dart towards the guy sometimes stealing some glances.

"Lee Taeyong the only heir to The Lee's Cooperation aka your biggest rival." 

"But no way that could happen. The lee's family do not have any heir after the only son died 10 years ago right? Did they get an adopted child or something?"

"That's what everyone thought when Lee Soo Man announced that his company will be heired by his grandson. People questioned whether the Lee's family has been tricked by someone to think that the guy is their grandson. Even I did so but once all of us saw his face everyone went silent. look at his face carefully then you will understand. "

Jaehyun did and after a while he finally understand it. His face is an exact copy of Lee Jaejoong The deceased son of the Lee's family. Known to be the greatest playboy but went missing for a year and suddenly shows up completely different. all responsible and ready to take the company. Unfortunately he died in an accident and since then everyone thought that the Lee's family do not have any legal heir. 

Jaehyun has a habit where he will observe an object of his interest until he finally figured the whole thing out. After doing the exact same thing towards Taeyong he can conclude that he is a warm and happy person. He seems to be close with every single person in the room which is a complete surprise. According to Johnny he has only been here for the past 6 months but he has already charms every soul here.

Interested he ask more about Taeyong from his two best friends. Johnny captured the looks in Jaehyun's eyes and know instantly that his friend wanted to bring that guy home to be his sleeping partner that day. 

"keep on dreaming Jae. What you have in mind will never happen." Come on Johnny this is Jaehyun okay. I can bring any guy or girl home. 

Johnny chuckled. "Can you believe that for the past 6 months no one have ever sleep with him yet? No one has even go out with him outside of these parties that he attend certainly to make connections. Those who know this has been calling him the ice beauty. You think you are close with him yet there is a mile of distance between the two of you. The only person he has interacted out of these parties is my Ten."

Shocked is an understatement for what he is feeling now. For the past 22 years he lives no one has ever been different from what he observes. But this guy right here who Jaehyun thought as someone who will be easy has never been won by anyone yet? "That's impossible. Then how can everyone seems to still be in good relationship with him even with all of the rejections?"

"Well that is the most surprising things of all." Yuta continued the story. "The other day I went and tried to charm him and bring him home but I dont know how we suddenly talked about our favourite movies instead. It was like I was smitten and I could not voice my wish anymore. Basically every single person,man or woman who tried to do the same thing will suddenly talked about something else instead and he successfully get away with no one getting mad."

Jaehyun just can't seem to believe his friend's words. For someone who is new to the circle of socialites most will be naive enough and accept other people invitations. But this guy managed to turned down every invitation and even better without hurting anyone's feeling? Well guess better for Jaehyun to break that record then.

At the end he managed to coax Johnny to introduced the two of them together. Not before the three of them make a bet that if Jaehyun did bring Taeyong home they will but the newest Ferrari car that cost millions. Not that Jaehyun can't afford it but it always feel better when someone else bought it for him.

Johnny did his share and introduced Jaehyun to Taeyong. They shaked hands and Jaehyun showed him his lethal smile. You know the full smile with hid two prominent dimples poking out just asking to be kissed. Every single that see this will at least smile back shyly and showed some interest.

Unfazed. Taeyong didn't show any emotion other than the ones he has been showing. Do not want to make it obvious Jaehyun excused himself but still stand somewhere near enough that he can hear the conversations. 

That was when Mingyu the famous playboy from SVT Cooperation came and try Taeyong. The conversation were going into Mingyu's direction when Taeyong smoothly changed the topic to something else and excused himself after some time. They had a pleasant talk so even Mingyu did not feel anything but he certainly is not bringing Taeyong home tonight.

So it is true then. Every single person who came with a slightest interest to win Taeyong as their partner of the night will go back empty handed. All of them were clearly smitten by every single words that came out of his pillow like lips. Of course it is their second time after being smitten the first time upon seeing him up close.

What shocked Jaehyun more is the amount of knowledge this guy seems to have. Literature, painting, property, entertainment and even world issues you name it. He seems to be eloquent with all of them and even speaking English like a native speaker.

He certainly outsmart all of them making them surrender without feeling like they are actually doing it. Making it feels like he is a painting in the museum. Can only be observed but can never be owned.

His smile, gestures ,actions and words seems to be planned carefully and meticulously. None was made without any benefit to come after. Controlled. That is the exact word that Jaehyun will used to describe him. Completely different from his first thought.

The thing is giving up has never been an option. So Jaehyun followed Taeyong after the party to know more about this mysterious guy. He thought that Taeyong will go back to the famous mansion of the Lee's family. But instead he went another way and stopped in front of a shopping mall. He came back 20 minutes after with tons of shopping bags on his hand. 

Huh Jaehyun had think way too highly of this guy. He certainly has a girlfriend and bought all that for her. He is similar to any heir out there. Determined to prove his friends wrong Jaehyun followed him. 

After 10 minutes of driving they are out of the metropolitan part of the city and now in a slightly poor part. Jaehyun cannot understand it. What on earth is he doing at this kind of place? Certainly his girlfriend is not staying at this king of place right?

His car finally stopped in front of a traditional wooden house. Jaehyun took a peek and saw the signboard. An orphan??

Around 10 kids came running and hugged Taeyong's legs. He distributed the shopping bags to every single one of them , took his jacket off and started playing balls with them.

What is going on right now?

Jaehyun could see Taeyong's face clearly thanks to Taeyong's car light. He looks so carefree completely different from his controlled behaviours from before. 

He can even see his small dimple that he didn't notice before. 

Happy. That is exactly what Jaehyun will describe him now.


End file.
